Free Pizza
Free Pizza is the fourth episode of the second season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Plot Chrome gets a strange invitation for some free pizza, and he ends up in a Chuck-E-Cheese parody. Chrome and Rob are at a park, trying to throw stones at two birds. John, watching in the distance, comments that it's impossible. Chrome looks at John, and tells him it is possible if you "just believe in yourself". John sighs, and walks away. Rob throws a stone off-screen, and the sound of a stone hitting something is heard. This implies the stone actually hit two birds. A small card flies to Chrome's face, and he reads it out loud, saying that free pizza is being offered. Chrome shakes Rob, telling him that they could get free pizza. Rob points to the pizzeria in the distance, and both of them go there. Inside is a parody of Chuck E. Cheese, with the loud, cheesy songs of the animatronics blasting through the speakers. The animatronic's mouths don't quite sync right to the audio, and their jaws look like they could pop off at any second. Chrome looks around the place, and plays some of the arcade games. After a while, he gives one ticket to the woman at the prize counter. She gives Chrome a piece of string, and he walks away, looking at it in amazement. Chrome notices something while walking away, a 1,000,000 ticket prize. The prize is to have a tour of the place during the night, lead by the night watch himself. Chrome, already having 1,000,000 tickets, gives the tickets to the woman at the prize counter. She gasps, and she nervously gives a plastic security guard badge to Chrome, with the words "SHOW TO NIGHT WATCH." At night, Chrome, Bagel, Rob and John visit the pizzeria. The doors creak open slowly, and the manager is eager to greet them. The manager waves goodbye to them and walks out the front door, saying they can find the office themselves. They can barely see anything in the darkness, so Chrome gets a flashlight out of his storage. The animatronics on stage are unmoving, facing straight. Chrome finds the office, and inside is a night watch, pale and shaking. He says this is his fifth night here, and that they shouldn't be here. They show the night watch Chrome's fake badge, and he states that nobody was supposed to get that prize. The night watch tells them to stay in the office, or else they'll be caught. The night watch explains in detail what will happen to them, but Chrome is too busy drinking soda to notice. The night watch grabs the can and crunches it. The night watch tells them to look on the camera, and the animatronics are facing the camera. Chrome states that they couldn't be so bad, and he goes outside to greet them. Bagel, Rob and John sit behind the night watch, terrified. John is visibly calm, and pushes the night watch out of his stool and does his job. The night watch thanks him, and he goes in the kitchen to steal some pizza. Meanwhile, Chrome looks at the animatronics, who are looking at the camera. Chrome goes closer to them, eager to talk to them. The animatronics heads quickly turn to Chrome, as their eyes turn pitch black. Chrome laughs nervously as he is pushed to the floor by Spot, a dog animatronic. Spot steps on Chrome, and he sparks. Chrome tells him to stop, wondering what they're doing. Spot looks at him and states that they aren't like this during the day. Spot grabs Chrome and throws him to the wall. Chrome gets the idea and takes out the Metal's Wrath. Chrome hits Spot on the head with the sword, but he is blocked by a wolf animatronic, Wolfy. An owl animatronic, Nocturnal, grabs Chrome, and throws him into the backstage area. Spot cracks his knuckles and punches Chrome in the chest, cracking the glass covering his storage. Spot approaches Chrome, ready to kill him. But just in time, John steps into backstage and shoots Spot in the head, making him short-circuit and cheerfully say programmed phrases. Spot's heads spins around quickly and soon, it pops off. Nocturnal sneaks up on John from behind and grabs him, slamming him into the wall repeatedly. Chrome puts the Metal's Wrath in Nocturnal's beak, attempting to pop it off. Nocturnal laughs and takes it off, jamming it into Chrome's mouth. Chrome spits it back at him, making the owl stumble into a shelf. The shelf collaspes on Nocturnal, who sparks and smokes, eventually exploding. Wolfy approaches a knocked-out John and says he's going to make his head a "decoration". Chrome is grabbed by Wolfy and thrown to the wall, falling into a garbage can. Bagel and Rob approach Wolfy, and they suffer the same technique, being thrown in the garbage can. Chrome utters it's getting cramped in the garbage can. Spot reaches for his head and puts it back on, telling Wolfy to go. Spot hums "Pop Goes the Weasel" and is about to "take out the trash". Spot picks up the garbage can and goes to the kitchen to "bake them into a pizza". The night watch runs up to Spot and jumps on his filthy costume, tearing small bits of the costume off. Spot's head turns to face the night watch, who is thrown into the wall. John wakes up and goes to Spot, attempting to stop him. However, Spot throws him into the oven with the other three. Wolfy somehow activates his "day mode" and kicks Spot to the wall, seeing him as a danger. Wolfy gets the four out of the oven and into an ambulance, along with the night watch. Chrome and his friends escape to Chrome's house, where they wonder what just happened. Chrome thinks for a moment, and cheerfully says they should visit that place again. The rest of them shout no, and the episode ends with an owl sillhouette watching from the distance. Trivia *This episode is heavily influenced by the 2014 horror game Five Nights at Freddy's. In the game, you play as a night watch, and because of that, you're supposed to guard the place from criminals. The reality is that the animatronics are the ones who actually come after you, and no criminals are seen in the game. With only a set of hydraulic doors, lights and a camera, you have to defend yourself from the animatronics. There is a power limit so you don't abuse the doors/lights/camera. *A pair of fuzzy dice can be seen in the prize counter, possibly referencing the Regular Show episode "Fuzzy Dice". *A man in a purple uniform can be seen with a smile on his face, standing by a doorway in the distance. This is a reference to "The Purple Man", an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **Five children are also seen walking in the same doorway, as the man in the purple uniform guides them into the room. A faint, barely audible scream can be heard after this, and it is heavily implied that they were stuffed into the animatronics, just like the actual game. **fitty-fact giraffe Quotes Chrome: What are you doing, Spot? I-I would prefer NOT to be stepped on! Spot: ...do you think we're innocent little gumdrops during the day? Chrome: Uh, yeah. Because you are! Spot: Incorrect. (Spot grabs Chrome.) Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Episodes